dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Arachtagon
XI }} Arachtagon is a boss monster who appears in Dragon Quest XI. Characteristics A red arachnoid fiend with splotches of bright green all over his body and black spines on his thorax and abdomen. Attacks with debilitating magic, sticky webs and vicious venom as he attempts to drain prey of its strength and resolve to fight. Story Road to Yggdrasil While it is not known how long this giant spider dwelt unchecked under Octagonia when Hendrik drove out all the monsters, he preyed upon a young Vince Vanquish, a third-rate Masked Martial Arts fighter who was raised in and came to manage the city’s orphanage. Desperate for funding, Vince entered into a pact with the fiend and was poisoned himself: in return for the strength to fight granted him from a potent serum, Vince would offer his defeated opponents that Arachtagon would then feed upon and grow stronger himself. This went largely unnoticed for more than a year as Vince won fight after fight and gained the admiration of all in attendance. When the time came for the annual MMA tournament, the Rainbough was sold to tournament organisers and offered as the top prize. The Luminary and his party decide to enter the contest in hopes of a win and a claim to the prismatic branch. Also entering were several seasoned regulars and two new fighters from points unknown: old man Rab and his comrade-in-arms Jade. The Luminary draws number 11 and is partnered with Vince. The pair easily takes the qualifying bouts past the likes of the Underdigger, the Abominable Showman, Sinderella, and Whambelina before moving through to the semifinal against Sylvando and his partner Golden Boy. Rab and Jade also defeat several opponents, including Erik, en route to a finals showdown with the Luminary and Vince. “The In-Vince-ibles” emerge victorious over all, but as evening falls before the scheduled awards ceremony, there is a break-in at Vince’s orphanage, where phials of his “secret sauce” are ransacked. Several fighters, including Jade and Vince, suddenly vanish. Rab enters the inn seeking our hero’s aid to locate her. Fortunately, one of the kids in Vince’s care saw a hole open up in the basement, and so the new party stumbles upon the intricate caverns below, covered in webbing. Reaching the innermost chamber, the party discover Vince in league with Arachtagon, who explains his nefarious plan. Vince tries to fight the Luminary and his allies, but the spider's toxin knocks him out, prompting Arachtagon to finish the job. Though a gruesome battle, the Luminary and friends prevail; and the captured fighters are taken to recover. Vince returns to normal as well, and stages a tiebreaker fight the next day. In Search of Lost Time When Calasmos is revived, Arachtagon revives as well. He mesmerises the fighters as part of a plot to takeover and reclaim Octagonia for monsterkind, but when they are defeated, he comes out to fight, and praises the power the Dark One gave him during his resurrection and fights Vince and the party, but is defeated once again. Main game appearances Dragon Quest XI Normal Malicious Sprites Other languages Related monsters *Aragune *Gejura Category:Dragon Quest XI monsters Category:Dragon Quest XI bosses Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters Category:Dragon Quest of the Stars monsters